Pleasure's All Mine
by BuddhaBooty
Summary: Armada: Immortality. What is it? What does it do to a being? After billions of eons, what is there left to feel but pain and sorrow? One mech is about to discover that there is so much more to be felt. Slash and almost rape!


I own nothing. Request for EveQueen. She's really nice! Warning! Mech/mech! Slashy! Kinda weird!

--

"Slag it!"

"Move, oaf!"

"I'm tryin', I'm tryin'!"

"Well try harder!"

A dark chuckle fell upon deaf audios as Sideways watched Cyclonus skid around Megatron and Starscream, aggravating them to the point of screaming at one another. These were the things Sideways supposedly lived for.

Clumsy Cyclonus had been trying out something he called 'roller skating' only to find that having wheels on his feet made him even more of a klutz than usual. What a surprise. But it got better. He figured that if he couldn't do it, neither could Starscream, so he had, without removing the wheels, raced into the throne room only to find that without the artificial gravity on, he had no way of stopping himself from bouncing around the room.

A bit of the light from the sun shone through a crack in the room caught the crimson body of Starscream, the light playing off his armor, warming Sideways's inner circuitry. With a low growl, Sideways raced out of the room undetected and stalked down the corridors of the ship to his quarters, shutting himself inside and nearly ripping off his cod piece, revealing a long, hard lubrication line leaking from the tip.

Grasping it firmly, Sideways began pumping, images of Starscream without his armor, mere speculation, spurring him on as he took two of his fingers in his mouth and bit down, savouring the taste of rich energon misting into his mouth like liquid iron. The gouges healed instantly, but the pain lingered. It always lingered.

Everything he was, every touch, every beating, every torn circuit, it always was there. The wound healed, but immortality came at a price. He felt everything. Always aware of the agony he had endured over the millennia that had, bit by bit, hardened him into what he was now. At first, when he had received his immortality, he would spend days writhing, wishing to die if only to feel some relief from the unbearable torment, but after a time, he grew to savour the sharpness of a new gash, the dull throb of an injury thousands of years old, a masochism as old as his existence. At times, he almost envied the others' ability to die. Their fragility made his hand quiver, lips parting as he recalled the only being who might understand this lust for pain.

"S-Starscream," he hissed, agony coursing through his entire body as he neared overload.

This was who he was. A monster who could not know pleasure. Even as he serviced himself, he felt no pleasure, just burning pain that tore through him, dreams of a beautiful mech, crimson and onyx, bringing him a taste of what pleasure may have been like.

"STARSCREAM!" he cried as his hand was covered in liquid amber, his essence coating his hand in gushes, torment peaking, forcing him onto his knees.

Basking in the glorious torture of the afterglow, Sideways was vaguely aware of the telltale hiss of an opening door, followed by a gasp and scuffle as whoever had entered in on him rushed to close the door.

Weakly turning his head, trying to see if he should care, his optics locked onto blood-red pedes. Frag.

"Heh, Starscream, you should know to knock first," Sideways cackled, voice revealing nothing of his inner panic. Had Starscream heard him? Did he know how-?

"I heard,"

Oh.

As the humans said, shit.

"You're a sick mech, Sideways! What makes you think I would ever want you?" Starscream shrieked. Primus, but when he did that, it stung so beautifully to his audios. Maybe, if he could provoke him enough, Starscream would attack him, tear him apart, sever sensitive wires, and - dear Primus! The thoughts alone caused him to heat up.

"Well, now, I didn't barge in on you when you were doing the same with Megatron's name," he replied lightly.

"I-I did no such thing!" Starscream was riled up, blushing furiously.

"Lying to yourself, not me, Screamer," chuckled Sideways, flashing a cruel, faceless grin.

"Shut up!" Starscream cried.

"Make me," responded Sideways.

"GRAAAAAAAHHH!!" Starscream shouted as he drew his wing blade and, with grace unmatched, sliced into Sideways, every cut burning as Sideways arched into the horrible, unbearable, tantalizing pain, raging toward overload when-

A gasp, and the sound of Starscream's blade falling to the ground rang out in his quarters as his wounds healed up, leaving the sharp reminder of what had transpired.

"Y-you, but how?" Starscream stuttered, fear at what Sideways could do to him coursing through his circuitry. A mech that couldn't die was an impossible opponent. If Sideways was angry, he was as good as slagged.

"Don't stop," hissed Sideways, the sharpness of the new wounds fueling his lust.

"What?" Starscream was confused, but for his own sake would do whatever he wanted, for now.

"Cut me, stab me, tear me to pieces, just don't stop," grunted Sideways.

Starscream complied, albeit hesitantly, and ran Sideways through a few times before seeing his throbbing member twitch and gush lubricant all over the floor, spilling out Sideways essence. Idly, Starscream wondered how that essence would taste.

Ripping the thought out of his CPU and crushing it like a bug was what Starscream wanted to do, but he settled for scowling fiercely as the god-like being regained his composure and healed instantaneously.

"Thank you, Starscream," Sideways whispered, for the first time in a long while feeling some happiness at having been 'pleasured' by the mech he dreamed of.

The shadows swirling around Sideways nearly swallowed his orchid body. Although he seemed to belong there, hidden in shadows, Starscream saw that it was more of an imprisonment. He was a slave to whatever dark forces that gave him his power. A beautiful mech forced into this cruel life of cheating, lying, and war. Starscream felt something like sympathy for the being.

"You're, um, welcome, Sideways," Starscream tentatively replied.

Sideways chuckled sinisterly. Starscream was afraid of him. How far would he go to prevent injury to himself? Sideways was trained to be an extortionist, and that training was about to pay off.

"Keep your mouth shut and meet me here tomorrow at 1900 hours. We'll talk about letting you live with the information you have then. You may go," Sideways was pleased when Starscream bowed before leaving his room. That could have been the beginning of something wonderful.

--

At exactly 1900 hours the following day, a knock was heard at Sideways's door, shortly followed by a shout of 'come in' from within the room.

That day had found them battling the Autobots, gaining a new mini-con, and suffering heavy injuries, so it should not have come as such a shock when Starscream entered, wings torn, energon leaking, battered body just barely mobile. Yet it did, and Sideways could not stop himself from rushing the seeker to his berth, shutting the door behind him.

"You shouldn't have come. You were injured," Sideways admonished lightly as he pulled a first aid kit out from his subspace pocket.

"You would have killed me if I hadn't," Starscream replied as he felt Sideways turn off his pain receptors and beging welding his wing.

"Death is nothing you should fear. Cherish your ability to die, Starscream, for some of us would give anything to be able to," Sideways whispered, continuing his work.

"What's it like to be immortal?" the question caught Sideways off guard, and, for once, he had no wise aft reply to give.

"It's torture. You feel the millennia's injuries as vividly as the day you received them. The wounds heal, scars fade, but the pain is always there. After a while, you learn to like it. An injury from your wing blade, a fatal one, brings such sweet agony. Overloads are pleasurable, they are hard and burning, like acid tearing through your systems. It's something I was forced to like, something I would not wish upon anyone," replied Sideways.

Starscream was at a loss for words, and so remained silent as Sideways finished patching him up.

"You know, for a mech who doesn't get injured, you sure are a skilled medic," remarked Starscream, hoping for a way to defeat this threat.

"Before the war, I was a medic," the response was short and simple, but answered all of the questions Starscream had come up with in the half an hour they had been there.

"Sideways, what do you want from me in exchange for my life?" Starscream asked as he tested the repairs to find them beyond adequate.

"Interface with me," Sideways answered.

"W-what?!" shrieked Starscream, certain he had heard wrong.

"You heard me. Interface with me. I want to know what it is like. Please, Starscream, show me what it is like to interface with another," Sideways asked as he lay himself on the berth that moments ago had supported Starscream.

Starscream didn't know what to say. Virgins were so rare, there may have only been ten left, and here was one of them, an ancient immortal offering himself to Starscream so readily. He was nearly overwhelmed. Nearly.

"I'm sorry, Sideways, I can't," Starscream replied, knowing that if he did, it would just confirm his status as the group whore.

Slowly, calculating every movement, Sideways got off the bunk and crept over to Starscream, placing one slender hand on his shoulder, gripping him effortlessly so tightly Starscream was sure the metal would buckle, and whispered into his audio, "Who said you had a choice?"

Fluently, Starscream was thrown onto the bunk, wings beneath him and Sideways above him, tearing off his codpiece and Starscream's, pressing his mouth against Starscream's own to muffle the cry for help as he gripped their lines together, pumping them furiously and grunting in an animalistic manner.

Starscream felt his circuitry heating up against his will as tears began forming in his optics. He was being raped and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Fear, panic, and a treacherous lust encircled his spark as he felt release approaching fast, Sideways nipping and licking at his lower lip, when suddenly he managed to pull his face away enough to cry out in protest.

"Sideways, please, no, stop, stop, STOP!" shrieked Starscream, tears pouring from his optics, circulation coming in short, quick gasps.

Sideways stopped and allowed his optics to scan over Starscream. What was he doing? Had he not just said that he would not wish such horrible agony as to inspire tears upon anyone? Sliding off Starscream, Sideways silently replaced their codpieces and pulled a towel out of his subspace, handing it to Starscream to clean off his face.

Head turned down in shame, Sideways broke the yawning silence of the room. "I'm sorry, Starscream. There is no reason I can think of for why I acted the way I did. Nothing justifies such things. You need not do anything, I will not harm you. Please, don't fear me."

Starscream numbly wiped off his face before placing the cloth on the berth, warily standing on shaky legs, and backing toward the door, eyes staying fixed on Sideways as he fled the room and raced back to his own quarters, hacking into the security system in time to see Sideways grab one of the metal poles that were so ample in his room and run himself through with it, screaming in rage.

"What is wrong with me?! The only mech I'll ever love now thinks I'm some kind of freakish rapist! But...If he hadn't stopped me, that's what I'd be. A rapist. I almost raped the only mech I love," Sideways ended in a voice barely above a whisper, jamming more poles through himself.

In his horrified daze, Starscream could only wonder who he loved.

"Starscream," whispered Sideways before the intense agony of overload ripped through him, lubricant seeping out from behind his codpiece. Again, Starscream longed to taste the fluid, even if the mech had nearly raped him.

Wait.

Backtrack.

Sideways loved him? Starscream? DAC and Megatron's second in command? Trembling at the thought of those hands, instead of tearing at him so harshly, caressing his circuitry until he overloaded, far too aroused to even begin to ponder the fact that he was almost raped, Starscream?

He needed release, and fast.

Barging into Sideways's quarters to see the mech glance up and gasp, Starscream threw him onto the berth, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Starscream, what are you doing?" Sideways questioned, sorrow underlying his tone.

"You really don't know how to interface, do you? You're far too rough. Here," Starscream purred, licking around one of the poles that adorned the chest plate of the orchid mech. "let me show you how to REALLY interface."

"S-Star-" Sideways tried to thank him, but Starscream cut him off with a gentle kiss, lightly sucking on his lower lip, caressing the roof of his mouth with a skilled tongue and grinning at the moan he received.

"Shush, Sideways, love. Relax and enjoy. I'll show you what REAL pleasure is," Starscream carefully tugged all of the poles out of Sideways's body, lapping at the indents as they healed over, Sideways's neural net registering only the feel of the poles being torn from his body.

Stroking the lavender of Sideways's codpiece, Starscream lightly nipped at his lower lip. Looking up, Starscream asked, "Do you want this?"

"I have wanted nothing else since I first saw you, beautiful Starscream," growled Sideways, relaxing as Starscream gently unhooked his codpiece and began stroking him using only feather-light touches, teasing a few drops of prelubricant out from the tip and slathering them over the throbbing member, all the time listening to the grunts of his companion.

Sideways felt only his body being forced to produce the slippery liquid, overheating as it strained to keep up with the seeker.

Unhooking his own codpiece and revealing his interfacing valve, a major pleasure centre, as he grinned softly, pressing his lips against Sideways's. Sideways did not know how to kiss, teeth scraping against Starscream's buccal plating, gouging deep canyons in Starscream's otherwise flawless face.

Starscream pulled back, hissing in pain, and shouted, "Don't bite!"

Sideways looked down, ashamed of the damage when suddenly, the sprinklers came on along with a data burst that Cyclonus had managed to get the sprinkler system on and it was stuck that way, but not to worry.

Smirking, Starscream complained, "Cyclonus is the only mech I know that can mess up this many times in one day and get away with it unscathed. I'm pretty sure there's some whoring going on there."

At this, Sideways had to laugh. Cyclonus was the LAST mech he'd think of as a whore. It wan not because he was too honorable, far from it, in fact, but that he didn't think anyone would fuck that with a ten METER pole.

"Will you behave?" Starscream asked, water filling in the scratches and pouring down his face in rivulets. Light filtered through the water, streaking his body with an ethereal aura of supernatural beauty like the Earthlings' portrayal of the Birth of Venus, and at that moment, Sideways could easily see what could inspire such works of divine elegance.

"Yes," was the only word that Sideways was able to speak. How long had it been since he had seen anything beautiful, much less this closely? Never was the answer, as nothing he had ever seen could compare to the alluring mech before him.

Starscream dipped down for another kiss and found that instead of the roughness he had previously experienced, Sideways made no attempt to even kiss back, fearing that if he did so, he would shatter the exquisite image of the cherry mech, onyx adorning his body.

Slowly, carefully, Starscream entered Sideways's mouth, lapping at the strong dental plating as they seeped fluids to keep energon flowing, tasting and smelling of sweet, sharp acetone. Sideways's mouth was truly something Starscream could learn to enjoy. The inner cheek was smooth as steel, spice and sweetness swirling about his glossa.

As Starscream continued to kiss the mech, he gently placed Sideways's lubrication line at his entrance, easing him in slowly to allow himself to adjust to the feeling of the other mech inside him, moaning into his mouth the entire time.

Sideways only felt the pressure on his throbbing member, tight walls constricting energon flow and straining coolant lines, agony coursing through his body.

Starscream set a slow, steady pace, feeling the friction building in his backside, his own member hardening, watching Sideways beneath him, coated in clear water, the natural liquid providing extra lubricant and making Starscream speed up, motion becoming more frantic as he felt himself raging toward overload, Sideways following him.

Overload hit, and, for a moment, the haze of torture, agony, and pain cleared away. Sideways could feel something break within him, light exploding before his optics as, suddenly, he felt the softness of Starscream's glossa massaging his own, the friction and slippery pleasure of his overload, the caress of thousands of drops of water, spurring him on in ecstasy. Sideways FELT.

Starscream collapsed atop Sideways, fingers idly tracing patterns on his chest, slathering sloppy kisses on Sideways's face.

"Starscream," whispered Sideways as he, too, came down from his overload.

"Sideways, love, did you feel it? Did you feel pleasure?" Starscream questioned, concern etched onto his features.

"Yes. I felt it. I still feel it. Starscream, I gave myself to you, and now, I can feel. You and I, we can feel. I can feel the rain, the aftershocks, and even your kisses. Thank you, Starscream. Thank you," Sideways blessed, stroking Starscream's helm as gently as he could.

"The pleasure's all mine."


End file.
